This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In a monitoring system, data running on a monitored device is collected through a data collecting process installed in a peripheral of the monitored device. More particularly, the data running on the monitored device is recorded in various ways. Afterwards, the peripheral can report the collected data to a monitoring device through a network. The data is displayed in a monitoring interface in the monitoring device.
In conventional monitoring systems, all data from the monitored device is displayed in the monitoring interface of the monitoring device and is analyzed manually to determine whether there is a problem in the monitored device. Thus, analysis of the monitored data is complex.